


Contemplation

by Elennare



Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I live by a 5,000-year-old book. I ask it questions as if it were alive. It is alive.</i> - Trade Minister Tagomi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contemplation

**Author's Note:**

> **Content notes** : Edited in GIMP. For the "experiment with layer blend modes" section of the SBIGTTS: Digital Art badge on fan_flashworks - I added a plain black layer set to Overlay to darken the original image, then an I Ching hexagram set to Grain Extract.  
>  **Artist notes** : I used hexagram 20, called 'viewing' or 'contemplation', which seemed apt for Tagomi - but I know nothing of I Ching beyond what I read online, so correct me if it makes no sense! I interpreted 'Fortune' in the sense of fate and fortune-telling here.


End file.
